I'm Falling For You Don't Mess It Up
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Percy has been trying and failing for several weeks to woo Annabeth, but she remains as unmoving as ever, but when Seaweed Brain finds a dark secret associated with why she won't agree to a relationship... can he help make things right?
1. Chapter 1

I watched her, focused intently on her book, one strand of blonde hair falling beautifully out of her ponytail. Who knew bookworms were so cute?

I was supposed to be reading for my summer list they had given me, and Annabeth had happily set a date for us to meet up at the library and read, her favorite pastime.

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and she looked over at me from the top of her thick novel. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She said gently.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her. She smirked at me.

"Read." She replied, immersing herself back into her book. Sighing, I turned back to my copy of War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy, attempting to focus on the tedious words and even more tedious storyline.

"I don't know what the hell is going on." I muttered. She sighed and walked over to me.

"Where are you?" she asked. I pointed to a line blindly.

"Percy, you're only on the fourth chapter and you've been reading this book every day since two months ago." Annabeth said, irritation creeping into her voice. I shrugged.

"It's really not my fault, you're distracting me." I said, she raised an eyebrow at me and then got close to my face.

"You're so sweet." She breathed. I could only nod and lean forward.

Instead of my lips connecting with hers, a book connected with my nose. Tears flooded my eyes as I clutched my nose. "Ooh _fuck_," I moaned. Annabeth pointed to the line I had claimed to be reading.

"Read the book, Seaweed Brain." She said, sitting back down in her chair and disappearing behind her novel.

I glared at her and slammed my book shut. "I am _trying _to tell you something here and all you're concerned about is me reading this stupid book!" she looked surprised, her gray eyes wide.

"Oh really now? What are you trying to tell me exactly?" she challenged. I stood up and crossed the distance between us, putting my face right in hers.

"Well-erm, that I… um… That I…" I felt my face redden as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"That you um?" she said, unimpressed. "If you read more maybe you'd have a better vocabulary Percy. Go sit down and read your damn book." She ordered. I bowed my head and returned to my table, where I read without further demands for the remainder of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Half-Blood was abuzz with the return of the summer. I let mom drop me off at the foot of the Big Hill and I began to trek up the hill, enjoying the sights and the sounds of my beloved camp. Grover was waiting for me at the top, a wide smile on his face.

"PERCY!" he bleated joyously, running into my arms.

"Hey bud." I said, patting his back. I took shouldered bag and we began ascending into the camp. Everyone was settling in so things were a little hectic. I was too busy waving to one of my friends and I ran smack dab into a girl, spilling her tea and several books out of her arms.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" she stuttered, wiping tea off of her face as she stooped to gather her mess.

"Don't sweat it! It's my fault." I went to help her; she looked up at me and gasped.

"You're Percy Jackson! A-annabeth's friend!" she said, scooping up her books in one arm.

"Y'know Annabeth?" I asked. She nodded, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Marlie Bo Trutanich. Iris is my mum." The girl responded. "I have been hanging out with Annabeth for a bit, we both like architecture a lot." I shook her outstretched palm and inspected her more closely.

Her hair was dyed three different colors, violet, green, and red. It somehow worked for her but I couldn't see how. Her eyes were a bright blue, making her look like a walking rainbow. On top of that her clothes were a bit on the wild side too.

"Nice to meet you Marlie." I said, smiling at her. Her mouth twitched a bit and she scurried off. Grover smirked at me. "What?" I asked.

"She's pretty hot Percy." Grover commented nonchalantly, I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow." He complained.

"Whatever man, you know I only got eyes for one girl here." I said playfully.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have eyes for you." He replied. I glared at him and began walking again.

"Shut up, what do you know? You're a fucking goat." I muttered. Grover didn't follow me as I kept on moving.

I made my way through the cabins to stop at cabin number three, Poseidon's. "Good to be home." I said with a sigh, readjusted my duffel bag and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was a small girl sitting on the bed closest to the door. I yelped in surprise and she jumped abnormally high. "What are you doing in here?" I said, shocked.

"I-I was told to stay in this cabin!" she stated, taken aback.

"By WHO?"

"She was claimed Percy." A voice behind me said, I turned and saw Annabeth, arms folded and hair pulled into a messy bun. I forgot what I was going to say for a moment, all my anger soothed by her presence.

"Yeah, Poseidon's my dad too!" the girl piped up. I glared at the child.

"Great." I muttered. "What's your name?"

"Atlanta." She said shyly.

"Like the city?"

"No Percy." Annabeth sighed. "Like the fastest person in all of Ancient Greece. She was loved by many and she would only allow them to court her if they could beat her in a foot race."

I looked at Annabeth idly before turning back to the girl. "So you're good at running?" I asked impatiently. She shook her head sheepishly.

"No, no I'm not." I snorted at her comment and turned back to Annabeth. She shrugged and gave me a hug, managing a brief smile.

"I'm sorry Percy; Cheron wanted you to meet her, I was told not to tell you." She said. "It's nice to see you again but I have to go."

"No, wait Annabeth!" I called. She turned her head as she walked away.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain I'll see you at dinner!" she replied, disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
